You Belong With Me
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: One Shot, Song Fic To Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me." THIS IS LEGAL; READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. Miley's in love with her best friend, Joe... but he's dating Alex, she could never tell him she loves him, right? Wrong? Please Read And Review! Thank You!


_**Authors Note; I'm team JOE! But, I like Taylor's music. THIS STORY IS LEGAL, JOE'S LAST NAME IS GRAY.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset she's going off about something that you said _

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do _

Miley frowned and sulked down in the couch, watching the muted TV, too annoyed to want to know what the characters on the show were saying as Joe sighed in to his phone and rubbed his fore head, Alex was probably giving him a headache; she rolled her eyes just thinking about the bleach blonde haired girl, also known as Joe's current girl friend.

"'Lex, OK… I'm Sorry, it was just a joke, no, baby… your gorgeous." Joe said in to the phone, exasperation was clearly laced in his voice tone; Miley frowned again and crossed her arms over her chest. Joe was her best friend; he had been for years, as long as she could remember in fact. Last year he started to date Alex Garley, Alex never gave Joe a double take until he became captain of the foot ball team in their junior year. He was always thought of to her as a loser who was in some band and listened to punk rock emo bands; but, Alex, who was in to the whole high school cliché's, wanted Joe, not because he was gorgeous and his personality was one of a kind, or because he had eyes that you just wanted to get lost in and he was sensitive to your feelings, but, because he was captain of the foot ball team and she was captain of the cheer leading squad.

"Baby, I'm Sorry… you know I love you." He said softly in to the phone and Miley felt like bursting in to tears, not only because Joe really loved her and Alex didn't love him back, but because she wasn't the girl he was saying it to. Want another high school cliché? Yes, Miley was in love with Joe. Her best freaking friend.

"Alright… have fun." He said softly in to the phone before hanging it up; Miley watched, biting her lip as he groaned and dropped his phone on the coffee table before snuggling his head in to her shoulder, she smiled softly at him.

"I'm Sorry." She said softly before he sighed and pulled his head up; he flopped back on the couch and rested his head on her lap.

"It's fine… I just don't get why she can't take a joke." He muttered and Miley frowned again before playing with his dark black hair.

"I think she's just jealous, she doesn't have a personality like you do… that'll make a girl envious." Miley said seriously as she shook her head, she smiled softly when Joe laughed and shook his head at his best friend.

"Miles, I think you're the only girl who gets my sense of humor." He said softly and Miley sighed, as Joe closed his eyes and snuggled in to her stomach.

How could he not see? That they were destined for one another?

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do _

Miley smiled softly as she finished her math home work and sat her thick, hard back math book on her night stand and turning up her stereo, she had a local country station playing; she rolled her eyes thinking about today; ever since Joe had gotten his license, he would drive her home, they lived right across the street after all, but today Alex tagged along; in Miley and Joe's best friend tradition, they listened to the same country station that was playing now, making small talk in between the after noon traffic reports, but, no, Alex hated country music, the only kind of music she liked was hip hop.

Miley looked over at her door when it burst opened before slamming as the tall dark haired eighteen year old boy stormed in to the room, she frowned as he threw him self down on her bed and pulled one of her hands in to his.

"Oh My Fucking God!" He groaned out and Miley frowned, Joe tried his hardest not to cuss, but when he did, he never used the word "God." in vein, His Dad was a Preacher and he always felt horrible when he said "God." in vein.

"What happened now?" Miley asked softly, already knowing it was some thing to do with Alex; Joe sighed before pulling him self up and rested his head on her chest, she sighed, knowing he didn't feel for her the same way she did for him.

"Alex got pissed off because I didn't want to have sex." He muttered and Miley sighed before he wrapped his arms around her, needing to grasp on to some thing in this confusing ass world.

Joe wore a purity ring, it was some thing he was really passionate about, he believed in purity. They had gotten theirs together when they were thirteen years old and promised them selves they would stay pure until marriage.

"I'm Sorry." Miley said softly as she turned her body to his, Joe frowned and snuggled his head in to the crook of her neck; she smiled softly and ran her hands through his hair, it always comforted him for some reason.

"I just wish she would get me… like you do." He said quietly before biting his lip; Miley smiled softly and shook her head.

"No one can get you like I can, biffle." She said softly and Joe let out a small smile before hugging his best friend a little bit more tightly.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

Miley bit her lip to stop it from trembling as she sat on the wooden bleachers, it was Friday night and it was a little bit chilly out, but, why exactly was she wanting to cry? Well, the view right in front of her, of course. Alex and her little cheer leading groupies were down there, shaking in their little short skirts, but that wasn't what was making her want to cry… it was who Alex was making out with, She frowned as Alex pulled Joe's hands down to the back of her thighs right behind her butt; she bit her lip when Joe pulled away, pulling his hands up and shaking his head. Miley smiled softly.

She heard groan from all the way up in the bleachers as he threw his hands up in the air and Alex ranted on, pointing her finger at him, her blonde braided pig tails flying ever where. Joe sighed and shook his head as she continued to yell at him, Alex didn't deserve him, he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

She smiled softly when Joe looked up at her and rolled his eyes before sighing. She mouthed a 'I'm Sorry, Biffle.' to him, he smiled softly at her, looking past Alex; Miley smiled before she saw Alex turn around and look for what Joe was smiling at, she glared when she saw Miley, Miley bit her lip before Alex quickly turned back around, prepared to yell at Joe; but he was already walking out on to the field, the game was about to start, he had to putt his helmet on.

Miley sighed before leaning back against the metal fences that were behind the bleachers and playing with the end of her shirt as the band stopped playing and the cheer leaders in their obnoxious preppy little voice tones.

She knew she was the only girl who could make Joe smile when he was arguing with Alex, Alex didn't make him smile like Miley did… why couldn't he see that?

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time _

"And… I don't know, biffle…" Joe continued on and Miley smiled softly, he was so confused, it reminded her of a lost puppy, it was adorable; he was going through his closet, looking for a shirt and she was sitting in his computer chair.

"I just want to find that girl… you know, the one I know I can tell any thing to? That will love me, even if I'm not on the foot ball team… one that will love me for me, one that can so get my personality and actually like the music I listen to." He said before sighing, Miley bit her lip… how could he not see she was that girl?

"You'll find her one day, Joe… She might already be here; you just might not see her." Miley said as she shrugged her shoulders at him, trying to be nonchalant.

Joe bit his lip before pulling out a button down flannel shirt and walking over to her, deep in thought. Miley fought of the blush that was teasing her skin; she wasn't supposed to be in awe when Joe was shirtless.

"But… who is she? I would have saw her by now! I would have felt that connection, right?" He said confused as he pulled his arms through the shirt.

"Maybe… you just haven't saw all of her, yet." Miley said before standing up and starting to button his shirt. Joe sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe I should just hold hands with a bunch of girls? And then that way you know, like in the movies, if I feel a bolt of electricity in my body… she'll be the one, you know?" He said before biting his lip; Miley resisted the urge to frown, they've never held hands, and they probably never would.

"Just don't hands with more girls on the cheer leading squad, OK? You don't know where those hands have been." She said looking up at him and shaking her head, Joe cracked a smile and she giggled at his dimples; he shook his head before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"God, I Love You, Biffle." He said softly and Miley bit back a sob.

"I Love You, Too, Joe." She said softly before burying her head in his shoulder as she felt tears in her eyes.

Just a different way than you love me.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me, you belong with me _

"Hi, Joey!" Alex chirped and Miley watched as Joe grimaced, he hated being called Joey.

"Hey, Alex." He said before pecking her softly on the lips; Miley frowned and let her eyes widen when Alex pulled him back down, Miley could see her tongue shoving in to his mouth; she bit back a laugh as she watched Joe's face, his eyes were squinted together and he was grimacing, again, Alex's hand was gripping on to his shirt and he quickly pushed her away, coughing.

Miley sighed softly, yester day when Joe told her about the girl he wanted to find, he said he would prefer simple kisses over making out.

"God, Joey! What Now?" Alex asked annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I'm… catching a cold." He lied nodding his head and Miley frowned, she didn't see why Joe just couldn't tell Alex that he hated her tongue being shoved down his throat, especially when he wasn't expecting it.

Alex giggled at him. "Aw, you don't wanna get my sick, baby?"

Joe gave her an awkward smile. "Yeah, Baby! That's It!"

Alex laughed before looking over at Miley and glaring.

"Joey, what is Millie doing here?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, Miley rolled her eyes.

"It's Miley." Miley corrected her and Joe frowned before biting his lip.

"Joey, I wanted it to be just us today." Alex said turning to him and sticking out her bottom lip.

Joe bit his lip before looking back over at Miley. "I'll call you later, Miles?"

Miley let her mouth drop open; Joe frowned and shrugged his shoulders. Miley bit her lip to stop tears from falling.

"Don't Bother." She said softly before walking out of the door and closing it behind her, and quickly wiping her eyes.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy _

"So… you know how I was a total jack ass to you yester day?" Joe started as they were walking down the side walk, coming back from a pizza parlor that they went to every week to hang out and talk.

"Don't Worry About It." Miley said shrugging her shoulders, even though she felt like he picked Alex over her, his own best friend since they were young.

"No, Miles, you come before any girl friend…" Joe started as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, Miley smiled softly.

"I should have told Alex to leave, or that you were staying… I'm Sorry, Miles; you know you and My Mom are the main girls in my life." He finished before kissing the top of her head; Miley smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"OK, Joey." She said in a mocking voice tone, she laughed when she heard Joe groan; she smiled and pulled her head up.

"You should have saw your face! Especially when she was shoving her tongue down your throat!" Miley giggled out and Joe shuttered.

Miley smiled softly and wrapped one of her arms around his waist, she liked these moments, where he wore loose worn out jeans and not tight skinny jeans because Alex thought he looked 'so much more sexier.' in skinny jeans, he had on a gray regular band shirt and a camouflage hat on, too tired to tame his hair, it was like today her Joe was back; her best friend, not what Alex wanted to Joe to be, She smiled softly.

"This is so easy." She said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I could only have moments like these with my Biffle." Joe said smiling and looking down at her, Miley laughed and shook her head.

They were perfect for one another… just, why? Why couldn't he see it?

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that _

Miley smiled widely as she watched Joe laugh in sanely at the lame joke she just told; she let out a laugh and shook her head at her best friend.

"It wasn't even that funny!" She said before giggling; Joe laughed harder and she buried her head in her hands.

Alex was out of town for the week, visiting Family in New York, and Miley noticed Joe was so happy, the happiest she's seen him since he and Alex got together; She giggled when he rested his head on her shoulder, still laughing.

Alex hadn't called and Joe didn't seem to care, he smiled softly and lifted his head up, she giggled at his red face.

Miley smiled as he layed back down on his bed, his face was still red; she laughed before laying down be side him.

She sighed when his cell phone rang; Joe looked down at it before setting it back on his night stand.

"Alex?" She asked softly, Joe nodded his head.

"I am so not answering it and letting her bring down this awesome mood my Biffle putt me in." He said smiling and looking over at her.

Miley giggled and shook her head. "Good."

Joe smiled before resting his head on her shoulder; Miley smiled softly and played with his hair, again.

"Joe, what are you doing with a girl like that, any ways?" Miley asked softly and she heard Joe sigh, she frowned, hoping she didn't up set him like Alex would have done if he answered the phone.

"Miles, I love her…" He said softly and Miley bit back a sob.

"But… she doesn't love you back, Joe; she just wants you because she thinks you're both meant to be together." Miley said back softly.

Joe frowned and played with Miley's shirt. "No one else would want me how Alex wants me, Miles, I can't find that girl… the one."

"Joe, your eighteen, you don't need to find the one… at least not yet." Miley said as she rested her head be side his.

"Well, you're eighteen… and you've found the one." Joe said quietly.

Miley looked down at him confused. "What?"

"You… you always have that glow, Biffle… the one Nick got when he and Lindsay started dating, the one Kevin got when he and Daniel got engaged… your always so happy when ever I come and get you, the guy, who ever he is, he makes you so happy… and I really wish I could meet him." Joe said softly and Miley bit back a sob, Joe was talking about him self and he didn't even know it.

"Biffle, it doesn't matter… this guy, he doesn't love me back." She said before kissing the side of his head softly.

"But, you have the glow… he has to love you back." Joe said softly as he pulled her hand up and played with it, he did that when he was confused or nervous.

"But, he doesn't have the glow back, Joe… I'm not the one for him." She said as she fought back tears.

"Well, he's an idiot, any guy would be lucky to have you, Biffle." Joe said before looking up at her and kissing her cheek.

Miley smiled softly as he rested his head back on her chest. "Yeah."

But, I don't want any guy… I want you, Joe.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time _

Miley let out a loud sigh and scuffed her black and white slip on converse against the tiled floor of the pizza parlor, she grimaced at Alex's black high heels and short skirt with a revealing tank top. The tramp just had to crash their day.

Joe looked over at her and mouthed. 'I'm Sorry, Biffle.'

Miley sighed, but nodded her head any ways as Alex rambled on about how she was the captain of the cheer leading squad and she called the shots.

Miley bit her lip and rested her head on the table, dreaming, hoping for the day that Joe will wake up and realize that she was his dream girl.

That they were meant for one another; they brought the glow to one another.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, you belong with me _

Miley sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Joe at his back door; she leaned against the house and watched Frankie playing in the back yard with some of his friends and his dogs.

She smiled and pulled her self up off of the house when the back door opened.

"Hey, Joe, I really need to ask you a question, you know that Ja----" Miley stopped mid sentence when she saw Alex behind Joe, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his back softly; Joe smiled over his bare shoulder at Alex and she giggled up at him.

"Oh, hey, Miles, is it cool if I give you a rain check? Jake Ryan invited us to his pool party." Joe said looking at her curiously.

"But! Joe We----" Miley glared when Joe cut her off.

"Miles, My Fucking God! I spend every day with you, it's getting pathetic." Joe said and Miley gasped at him, Alex smirked and Miley bit her lip.

Joe sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll call you later."

"Don't call me, have fun with her, ex biffle." Miley spat before angrily walking out of the back yard. Joe sighed and leaned against the house.

"Don't worry about her, baby…" Alex said before kissing his cheek.

Joe frowned and looked down. Miley's glow was gone, and she was probably gonna ask him some thing important, she might have needed a shoulder to cry on about that guy, and he wasn't there for here, like she was there for him.

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry_

Miley frowned as Joe paced back in forth in her drive way, he was running his hands through his hair and his face had tear stains on them.

"What's Wrong?" She asked softly, she still wasn't talking to him, but he seemed in need of a friend right now, really badly, actually.

"I slept with her." Joe sobbed out as he looked up at her, Miley felt her breath get caught in his throat and her eyes widen. Joe let out another sob and Miley quickly pulled him in to her arms, he sobbed in to her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked softly as she rubbed his back softly.

"She… said we were over if… if I couldn't start satisfying her… all of her needs." Joe sobbed out and Miley bit her lip before hugging her tighter.

"You should have let her break up with you." Miley said softly and Joe let out another sob before hugging her tighter.

"I Know. I Know, God, I'm So Fucked Up." He sobbed out and Miley bit her lip before she continued to rub his back.

"Dude, if you have an STD, you're never spending the night, again." She said softly and Joe let out a watery laugh before shaking his head.

"I'm Sorry, Biffle." He said quietly as he pulled away from the hug.

Miley smiled and wiped away his tears. "It's cool; Alex is the new main girl in your life."

Joe quickly shook his head. "No, Miles! You come before all girl friends, and I keep screwing up and hurting you!"

Miley bit her lip and shook her head. "It's OK, Joe."

Joe frowned and snuffed his feet against the concrete. "What did you want to talk to me about earlier today? I noticed your glow was gone… if that guy hurt you, I Swear To God, Miles, I will kick his fucking ass."

Miley giggled softly and shook her head. "No, I need to move on from that guy… he's in love with some one else."

Joe bit his lip. "Then… what were you gonna tell me."

"Jake Ryan asked me out." She said before letting out a laugh.

Joe frowned at her. "You told him no, right?"

"I told him I'd think about it." Miley said looking at him confused.

"Your gonna fucking tell him no, Miles!" Joe said shaking his head and putting his hands on her shoulders, Miley looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked confused.

Joe bit his lip. "Because.. Uh, you know, pshhhhh, Um, you don't need to give up on that guy who putts the glow in you! Hey, I can meet him, and we can talk about you, and, Um, I can, I can… Uh, find out if he likes you back?"

Miley's eyes quickly widened. "That's OK!"

Joe bit his lip, again and smiled at his best friend. "No guys are close enough to perfect for you, Miles."

Miley bit back a sob; she nodded her head and giggled at him. "Sure, Joe, Sure."

He was perfect enough for her, and he was standing right in front of her.

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me _

Miley laughed as she turned her stereo to a classic rock station before flopping back down on her bed and grabbing a slice of pizza out of the big box on Joe's lap, he smiled at her as they began eating and one of his favorite **songs "Seventeen."** By **"Winger."** came on.

"So, the other night I had this crazy ass dream." He said looking over at her.

"Really? What was it about, Biffle?" She asked curiously as they started to eat, Joe's dream were usually weird, like the one where he was a rain bow tella tubby and liked to sing classic Britney Spears songs, that thought still scared her at night when she tried to sleep.

"I was getting chased by big foot." He said seriously as he looked over at her with wide eyed; Miley burst out laughing and Joe frowned.

"It's Not Funny!" He said before stifling a laugh.

"Big Foot… it had Alex's face." He said honestly and Miley burst in to a fit of giggles; Joe let out a laugh and shook his head.

"I woke up screaming, and I'm not kidding, either!" He said shaking his head.

"Wow, the sex must have been horrible." Miley said seriously as she shook her head, it still hurt to think that Joe broke his promise because he was under pressure, she had always dreamed they would get married and give them selves to one another on their wedding night, but some dreams just didn't come true.

"I don't see why she's such a sex pot… it hurts your back." He said and Miley shuddered and grimaced.

"No, Miles, Seriously! Like, you have to arch you back and hold you're self up, going up and down for like… five minutes." He said and Miley made a disgusted face, she didn't want to hear about his sex life.

"And! OK, the other day… Alex wanted to do it in the janitor's closet!" He said and Miley's eyes widened.

"EW! Did You?" She asked raising her eye brows at him.

"NO!" Joe said as if it was obvious, Miley let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, just because you slept with her before marriage, it doesn't mean you have to keep sleeping with her." Miley said softly as she looked over at him.

"We've only slept together three times, Miles." Joe said softly as he looked down, Miley frowned, when Joe talked about sex, she felt so lost; she was a virgin, she didn't know any thing about what he was talking about… it was like he and Alex had an in side secret and she couldn't under stand it, even if she tried.

"OK." Miley said quietly before she started to eat, again.

She would never pressure him in to sex, who he was, was perfect enough for her. She loved Joe for who he was, not just his looks.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time How could you not know _

"We are fucking over!" Joe hollered at Alex, Miley sighed and stood at his back door, Joe and Alex were in the back yard screaming at one another.

"Good! I'm sick of you!" Alex screamed back at him.

"Is that what you were thinking when you slept with him?" Joe said angrily and Miley bit her lip. Last night Alex had slept with Jake Ryan, it was around the whole town in mere minutes after it happened, of course it happened at one of the biggest parties of the year.

"I was in too much pleasure to be thinking about you!" Alex said smirking at him and crossing her arms over her chest. Miley gasped and Joe frowned.

"I… I thought you loved… me?" Joe asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure, I did… I loved how you would always buy me things and how you asked me out." Alex said shrugging her shoulders.

"You didn't love me… for me?" Joe asked hurt and Alex scoffed at him.

"I loved you, because I was suppose to! Hello? You're the captain of the foot ball team; I'm captain of the cheer leading squad! Duh!" Alex said as if it was obvious and Miley frowned at the hurt look on Joe's face before Alex rolled her eyes and stormed out of the back yard.

With out a word Miley walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, Joe buried his head in the crook of her neck, and Miley felt tears rolling down her face as her best friend sobbed and hugged her tightly.

"I'll always love you, for you, Joe." Miley said softly as she rubbed his back.

"I love you, too, Biffle." Joe sobbed out and Miley let out a sob before burying her head in his shoulder, crying with him.

Both because the person they loved… didn't love them back.

_Baby you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me _

Miley let out a deep breath as she knocked on the back door of The Gray house, it had been about three months since Alex had broken Joe's heart, he was making progress and Miley realized that she couldn't keep her love for him a secret any more, but she didn't want to be a re bound to him, so here she was… about to confess her love for him and only hope that he would love her back.

She smiled widely when a happy Joe answered the door before letting her in and closing it behind her; She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Biffle." She said softly when they pulled away from the hug.

Joe smiled and kissed the top of her head softly. "Hey, Miles."

Miley smiled at him.

"I have some thing to tell you." They both said at the same time, Miley let out a giggle and Joe laughed before shaking his head.

"You go first."

"No, You."

"Same Time!" They continued on at the same time.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I met this really amazing girl last night and I asked her out."

"I'm In Love With You."

Miley felt her breath get caught in her throat as she realized what he said. Joe gulped and looked at his best friend shocked. Miley bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as tears poured out of them. She shouldn't have told him, she was the only girl he could act him self around and know that she would have a crush on him and freak him out… but she did. She was in love with him.

He belonged with her, right?

Well, she didn't have enough gutts to open her eyes and find out.

_**Authors Note; I'm team JOE! But, I like Taylor's music. THIS STORY IS LEGAL, JOE'S LAST NAME IS GRAY.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


End file.
